Flames of Gold
by DarkImperialPrincess
Summary: Set in the Silver Millennium. The Princess of Mars loathes those of Venus and for good reason but when she is called to duty as a Senshi she will face her hatred and find love with the one person she swore to hate. ReiMinako, shoujoai.


Flames of Gold

Written by: DarkImperialPrincess (Marie L.)

* * *

AN: This story is pretty dark take on the Silver Millennium. When I was writing this I thought more of the Rei and Minako of PGSM. Both of them are much more serious and dark then compared to the Anime. So I guess this is kinda a PGSM version of the Silver Millennium

* * *

Characters

Tuskino Usagi – Princess Celestine Taji Serenity  
Muzino Ami – Michiko Menerva of Suisei, Princess of Mercury  
Hino Rei - Miya Adamina of Kasei, Princess of Mars  
Kino Makoto – Kayami Domiduca of Mokusei, Princess of Jupiter  
Aino Minako - Minami Acidalia of Kinsei, Princess of Venus

* * *

I was always a precocious child, dogging my mothers feet with never ending questions. She would always reach down with her slender hand, patting my dark head with a tender smile and answer in her husky voice. Her teeth were the whitest I had ever seen, I can still remember them now and her speech so cultured. Even at the age of five I could recognize how educated she was and I was proud that she would speak to me in the same manor as she would an adult. I would stand by her side when she held her court and those wanting seek audience with Discordia Ignacia of Kasei, Queen of Mars would often bend their head towards me. Even then rumors of my sight and maturity had spread throughout the kingdom like wildfire. 

However my sight failed once and only once. It was the one time that it mattered the most and because of that I couldn't save her. At that time the planets had been at war for hundreds of years, one always trying seek power over the others and it wasn't until my mother was killed that it was finally brought to an end. My mother, a dark fiery fey-like creature, who was so loving and tender towards her daughter, a good ruler to her people and martyr in the end. For she knew what would happen as her sight was even keener than mine. She kissed my cheek one last time before tucking me into my bed and I asked her for a story. With tears in her eyes she wove a tale of love and enchantment and I slept, content.

It was a Kinsaen assassin who had disguised himself as Kasaen noble who did the terrible deed. Deep in the darkness of the martian night he found my mother and she stood waiting for him, her arms open as if to embrace a lover. He did not stop to think as to why she did not struggle as he plunged a knife into her heart. It was I who found her the next day, her clothing drenched in the sickly sweet smell of death. My tears... They would not come even though I blamed myself for not seeing it. I felt as though I had a whole ocean of tears within me yet I could not cry a single drop. I became a hollow shell that day, my soul shriveled with shame and sorrow. As the kingdom fell on my young shoulders I became bitter and even when High Queen Serenity rallied the planets in the name of peace my hatred towards the Kinseans never ceased.

As the years passed by, I grew into a dark beauty and the nobles whispered behind pale hands how I resembled my mother so. I chose not to hear, I was not worthy to be compared to her. I ruled my people, trying to make up for all of my shortcomings and it was peaceful time. I knew it would not last, the sight at least had shown me that and when I was fourteen the High Queen came to Mars.

"High Queen of the Silver Alliance, her Royal Majesty Serenity," the Kasean herald crowed as the breathtakingly beautiful woman stood before my blood red throne. I studied her with hooded eyes, my purple irises taking in everything and I was startled to see cerulean blue eyes peeking out from behind her skirts. This I had not foreseen.

"High Queen Serenity, you are most welcome to the court of Kasei," I said softly, my throaty voice never once betraying the erratic pounding of my heart. Today, I knew, my destiny was to be decided.

"Queen Miya Adamina, I thank you in the name of the Silver Alliance," she replied as she bowed her head and I started. "You truly are your mothers daughter."

"Then you must also know that I know why you are here," I said with no disrespect in my tone. The Queen merely raised a silver eyebrow with a smile and ushered the silver pixie out from behind her skirts.

"The you must know who this is," she stated, testing me. I struggled for words for a moment and then reluctantly shook my head. Her smile widened and she encouraged the child to step forward. "Introduce yourself darling."

"My n-name is Celestine Taji Serenity," she squeaked as she awkwardly curtsied. "Crown Princess of the Moon Kingdom and heir to the Silver Alliance."

"Thank you Serenity," the elder woman said with a maternal look as she patted her silver head. "A good introduction is the key to becoming a lady."

A vision flared before me and I saw for a moment this young Princess who could be no more than twelve as she would be as a woman. She has long flowing silver hair, gentle curves and a compassionate air about her. A masculine hand grasps hers and pale lips kiss it softly. Dark blue eyes shine with love as silver and dark locks bent towards each other for a loving kiss but then everything changed. So much blood, dark red and flowing. I cry out and the High Queen gives me an alarmed look as she raced forward but I have eyes for only her daughter. Death surrounds her now. _Not again_, I thought. _I will not let this happen again!_ And as quickly as the vision comes it is gone and I sag into Serenity's arms.

"I will do it, High Queen," I raggedly whisper. "I will take up the mantle of the Senshi."

The Queen was startled but she followed my gaze to her daughter and her lips paled. Nodding her head she helped me back onto my throne and with flowery words accepted my position as the Senshi of Mars. With my transformation wand in hand I watched the retreating forms of the High Queen and Crown Princess. The younger Serenity turned to look over her shoulder and with a winning smile waived frantically. I raised my hand in farewell and they disappeared.

As it was, I did not physically see the Princess again until I was sixteen. However over those two years I had fleeting visions of the wily Princess and her reckless ways. More than once I was assaulted with resentful thoughts from the Princess herself. _When will they let me be free?_ her mind would wail and I would pick up on it even as far as I was. Alas I would wish that my dying moments would be filled with the thought of my Princess and friend but all I can feel is the hand in mine as my life slowly ebbs away. My mind wanders back again as I wait for death to the day that I met her.

* * *

If it were not for that visit from the High Queen and her daughter I would have stayed on Mars to whither away in my bitterness and hatred. For thirteen years it had been all that I had known but for two years I was happy and at that time I thought those moments would last forever. I pleated my dark hair tightly as the airship that transported me gently docked at the royal harbour. I straightened my short skirt, dismayed at the thought of hungry eyes upon my long legs. I was quite surprised however with the respect I was given as Sailor Mars. As a Queen I was honored but as a Senshi I was feared for my powers were not of the mortal world. The High Queen herself greeted me and walked with me to palace. 

The city sprawled around the Palace of the Moon was both luxurious and prosperous. The city was an ocean of silver and blue unlike the dark hues of reds and browns of the martian capital. I had to shield my eyes from the glare of the Sol but as we walked a servant handed me a parasol to shade myself. We stopped fairly often so the High Queen could bestow blessings upon new babes and the sick. Children followed with sticky outstretched to receive the soft candy from the laughing Queen and mothers would apologize for their rude behaviour but she always waved it off.

We pressed on, finally reaching the gate less entrance to the castle proper. We passed through terrace after terrace, filled with flowers of species from the planets of the galaxy. It was in the last garden that I had my first glimpse of the Princess and I will always remember that moment. The Princess Serenity was seated upon the green luscious grass, her white skirts fanned out around her as she gently grasped a lovely red rose. Her fingers grazed the delicate petals and her voice echoed into my thoughts. _Endymion_, her mind sighed as her mouth silently echoed the word. However before I could say anything her wide blue eyes turned towards us and her rosy cheeks stretched themselves into a beautiful smile.

"Queen Miya," she breathed as she gracefully stood and curtsied. I returned the gesture.

"Princess," I replied.

"There is no need of that, please call me Serenity."

"Very well, Serenity," I said, a bit stiffly.

The Princess smiled even more and begging leave from her mother she hooked an arm into mine, leading me towards the palace. I was a bit taken back at the intimate contact although I technically was closer to this girl than she knew. However I had never had a friend since the day my mother died and it seemed almost strange to me that this silver haired Princess would ally herself so closely to me as she had done. Still, I felt my heart lift when I glanced at her and my bitterness was replaced by something that almost resembled hope.

She led me into the castle, greeting heralds and nobles alike. Even though I had just met her I knew already that she held no person above the other and all were equal in her heart. I admired her for that and I still do. We travelled upon the lush blue carpets of the silver inlaid hallways until we reached a grand door. Etched upon were strange symbols of which only two I recognized. The symbol of the Senshi of Mars and a half moon crescent, the symbol of the Moon. Serenity pushed open the door and called out gaily within. As I stepped over the threshold my eyes fell upon three women seated upon an oval shaped couch.

"Ladies, may I present Miya Adamina of Kasei, Queen of Mars," Serenity bubbled as she pulled me into the room. "Miya, these are your fellow Senshi; Michiko Menerva of Suisei, Princess of Mercury, Kayami Domiduca of Mokusei, Princess of Jupiter and Minami Acidalia of Kinsei, Princess of Venus..."

As Serenity continued to chatter away my eyes clouded over with a red haze as the word Kinsei echoed in my mind. Soon all sound had ceased and I could feel my blood boiling beneath my skin. My eyes narrowed as the blond haired beauty turned her beautiful blue eyes to me with a winsome smile. Her teeth were like ivory... Just like my mothers and I began to breath heavily. Her waist was a delicate curve and her breasts rode high under her golden silk gown. My fists clenched as I took cried out.

"NO!"

"Miya, whatever is the matter?" Serenity cried out as she grasped my hand. I tore myself from her hold and I pointed a toned finger towards the Venusian Princess.

"I will never work with a Kinsaen whore," I growled darkly and I sprinted from the room despite Serenity's frantic calls. _I have to get out of here_, I thought but then the hurt look of the Princess of Venus flashed in my mind. I shook the image from my head as I sped around corner after corner. Soon I heard the click of heels on polished marbled floor following me as I frantically made my way out of the castle. Before I could cross that barrier a hand reached out and stopped me.

"Stop!" a voice cried out as I wrenched myself free. The hand grasped mine again and spun me around.

"Let me go, you Venusian brute!"

"Not until you tell me what wrong I have done to deserve such treatment," she snapped back, her blue eyes dark with anger. We stood there hand in hand, glaring at one another and in my other hand I could feel the crackle of my fiery temper flare to life. The Kinsei noticed this and her hand also glowed with a golden spark. It would have come to blows if Serenity had not run up upon us and forced us apart. She stood between us as the Princess of Mercury and Jupiter looked on in ill concealed confusion.

"Enough!" the silver haired woman commanded and instantly the fire died. Minami looked abashed and her golden aura faded from view. "Now you will tell me this instant what caused this."

"No." Serenity looked at me in wonder and anger but held her tongue in check. It did not feel right to disobey my Princess and so I conceded for her sake. "However I do promise that I will never again raise my hand in anger towards the Princess of Venus."

"Truly?" Serenity asked and I nodded, my cheeks still flushed with fury. The Moon Princess turned towards her blond companion. "Do you accept these terms Minami?"

"I do, Princess," she said, her voice soft and alluring. So Serenity was satisfied and left us then, the brown and blue haired Princess's trailing after her. Minami turned to go but my hand shot out and grasped her arm.

"I keep my vows, Venusian," I snarled. "But it does not mean we will ever be friends."

"I'll keep that in mind, Kasaen," she replied, her voice icy as she tore herself from my clasp. She flipped her luxurious long blond hair over her shoulder and stormed away. I watched as her hips sway seductively under golden silk and I shook my head to rid myself of the thought of the creamy white skin underneath.

* * *

With my pledge in place we began a hostile comradeship. Over the next few weeks we trained together, ate together but never once did we speak to each out of turn. Oh we spoke often enough, of the kingdoms safety and of the Princess but never once in friendship. I grew ever closer to Serenity and more times than I can count on one hand did she try to mend this blemish in our Senshi team. I was resolute, still never telling them why I held such a grudge against Minami and after awhile silver haired woman gave up. 

We spent more time chasing after the wayward Princess as she escaped the Moon for the more colorful Earth. Not surprisingly it was that one name, Endymion, that kept her going back. He was a handsome man, a Prince of Earth no less and he had captured our fair maiden's heart. However for Serenity the Earth strictly forbidden as they remained the only planet aloof enough not to enter the Silver Alliance and so we would secretly cart Serenity back before the Queen would notice her absence. For the most part, I enjoyed my time on lush and fertile grounds of our closest neighbour and the Prince himself was the epitome of courtesy, always seeing to Serenity's welfare and our own.

Soon though it was not only the Princess who snuck back, Michiko and Kayami often accompanied Serenity on her journey to her lover. The Prince of Earth was just as well guarded as Serenity with his four Generals, Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoicite and Jedeite. The Princess of Jupiter and Mercury found their match in Nephrite and Zoicite respectively while Jedeite actively pursued my own affection. Looking at him with his bleach blond hair and self assured attitude I could see why the Ladies would enjoy his company but I could not find a place for him within my heart.

Still it was hard to find time for love. If I was not training with the Senshi with Sereniy looking on I was locked away in the Kasaen Shrine. The temple itself was transported from Mars when I left to take up my Senshi duties and it was like a second home to me. Decorated to my specifications with it's high slanted roofs and red shingles, it was if stepping back onto my native soil and so I toiled my days away in front of the eternal flame in the centre of the Shrine. The fire burned day and night, fueled by my powers and it heightened my sight considerably. I could spend hours in front of the inferno, staring endlessly into the past and future.

However there was one part of the future that was blocked from my view, something that would happen in four years time when Serenity reached her eighteenth birthday. I could not gather if bode well or ill for us but my mind flashed back to that vision I had had two years ago when I first met the young Princess. Either way I decided to keep an extra viligent eye on Serenity and continued to sit before the blaze.

My sight wandered to the welfare of my people and I gazed into the going ons of my court. All seemed well on Mars despite my absence and I was content. Then as always my sight drifted back to the Kinsaen Princess. As though my soul escaped my body, it traveled the length of the palace until it was outside the Venusians door and it floated there for a moment before passing through it. I gazed from behind my closed eyelids the empty room and I went to leave, thinking she was not there when the door to her bathing room opened and the object of my obsession glided into the room.

At first I wanted to avert my eyes since she was clad only in a fluffy golden towel but I could not look away. Her skin was an alabaster white, so smooth and soft. I wished then I were corporeal so I could feel the silken flesh beneath my fingers. Long tendrils of wet hair dragged at her feet as she dropped the towel. In my mind I gasped at the perfection that was this Venusian Goddess. Her breasts looked so inviting with their whine colored tips and pale oval mounds. Her waist was a graceful curve that settled into her ample hips and buttocks. Back in the shrine I could feel my cheeks heat up but not from the fire's warmth.

Minami sat upon her bed, tucking her long toned legs underneath herself and she reached for a small jeweled chest. She opened it and pulled out a long length of red ribbon. My breath caught, it was the only gift I had ever bestowed upon the Princess at the behest of Serenity. I had noticed that her hair kept blinding her during our mock battles during training and I thought the fine imported Kasaen silk would suit her rosy complexion and fine blond tresses. How she gazed at it with such a sad expression that it nearly broke my heart. She kissed the ribbon and it startled me so that I was jerked back into my body, my skin drenched with sweat. _How am I supposed to interpret that?_ I wondered silently.

As it was I had no time to think upon this with my duties to the Princess. Our days were happy ones, despite the cloud of uncertainty between myself and the Kinsaen. It had only been a few months since I had left Mars when I was finally allowed a moment for myself. I had been training hard during Senshi practices and spending more and more time in front of the eternal flame, trying to figure out that one spot of future that I couldn't see. I suppose Serenity took pity on me and requested, nay ordered, for me to take a day off. Grumbling, I reluctantly obeyed and left the palace for the first time since I arrived.

I spent most of the day in the market, going from one kiosk to the next looking for something to catch my eye. A trinket I suppose or perhaps a charm to ward off evil for Serenity. My trip was in vain although there was plenty of well made and beautiful items but there was nothing that really spoke to me. As the Sol set I trudged back to the palace but before I entered I had a thought to watch my home planet rise into the night sky. It would be a perfect way to end the day and then I could finally retire. I strolled into the royal gardens that surrounded the palace. I passed through the spot where I first met Serenity and I hummed an old martian lullaby under my breath.

I continued on until I was close to reaching the Venusian garden and I could hear the cypress trees rustling in the wind. I passed around the white walled corner and I stopped dead in my tracks. There under the tallest cypress was Minami, the object of what I thought was a well suppressed desire, in the embraced of a fair haired man. Their lips were pressed together in a passionate kiss and I suddenly felt as though all the air had been sucked from my lungs. I managed a strangled cry which caught her attention and she broke the kiss.

"Miya!" she cried out in horror, her eyes filled with guilt and sadness. I stood there, dumbfounded, just shaking my head and then I turned on my heels. "Miya, wait!"

I ran from the garden, fire in my steps as I tried to erase image of Minami and Kunzite together. I kept running, tears blurring my vision, until I ran head first into something solid. Strong hands grasped my upper arms as I struggled to be free and I looked up into the concerned blue eyes of Jadeite. As the night settled in I could feel the tears course down my cheeks and I raised a trembling finger to them. Tears? I could not cry when my mother was viciously ripped away from me but I can for the Kinsaen?

"Miya, what is wrong?" Jadeite asked, his voice soft. I could do nothing but shake my head and sob into his solid chest. He put his arms around me and I fell into his embrace. He whispered sweet nothings into my ear as he stroked my black hair. Soon my tears subsided and stood whimpering against him. "Miya..."

In the end I suppose it was how warm his body was against mine and the erratic beating of my broken heart but I did not resist as he kissed away the tears upon my cheeks. A small sigh escaped my lips and he drank it up as he placed a hand on my cheek. Opening my violet I watched him under my eyelashes as he lowered his head towards me. _My first kiss_, I thought as his lips pressed against my own. _Minami, I'm so sorry_.

And so that was how it was for the next four years, I continued my farce of a relationship with Jadeite as Minami continued hers with Kunzite. To look at them you could see how happy they were and so I stopped using the fire to look at my beloved. For four years I cringed every time Jadeite touched me, kissed me, loved me. I tried to replace his image with hers but when he touched me with his calloused hands that vision was erased.

It soon after my twentieth birthday and Serenity's eighteenth birthday was fast approaching when the Moon was hit with a torrential spacial storm. It was a Mercurian typhoon that had lost most of it's power on Venus and by the time it reached our tiny home it was no more than a violent thunderstorm. Rain poured down and from my window I could see Kayami racing through the oak trees with loud whoops of joy as she communed with the lightning. The Mokusian Princess was certainly in her element and I smiled wistfully as I was hit with her joyful thoughts.

I glanced down to the naked sleeping form of Jadeite sprawled upon my bed and I shivered. As always I had hoped that perhaps this lovemaking would be different, that I would find that same joy that I found when I looked upon the Princess of Venus but it never came. I was left feeling drained and empty, my womb full of Jadeites seed and after I heard the slight woofing snores of my lovers did I let the tears fall. My hand strayed to my stomach where the new life grew, not born out of love but of need and necessity. Suddenly I couldn't take it and I threw open the balcony.

I stepped out in the pouring rain and instantly I became soaked. Breathing heavily I watched as the lightning struck the ground over and over again as the Senshi of Jupiter cried out with glee. Suddenly I hated her and hated everything around me so I screamed long and loud into the stormy night. I changed into Sailor Mars and leaped onto the ground. I touched down with the grace of a fiery angel and I took off towards the gardens. Deeper and deeper I went until I collapsed under the largest alder tree of the Kasaen garden.

I sobbed until I could barely breath as I cradled my knees under my chin and I rocked back in forth. The rain continued to soak through and I transformed back into my night garments. I shivered, I wailed but I barely even notice, I felt so dead inside. I lied to myself, I lied to Jedeite and most of all I lied to Minami. My hatred for the Kinsaen's had dulled long ago and I no longer blamed the Venusian Princess for my mother's death. Here I was, half naked and wet, pregnant with a child born from a man I did not love and all I could think of was Minami. And suddenly she was there under the tree with me. She was just a few feet away and I didn't even notice until the lightning flared and illuminated her.

"Miya...," her voice was soft like dove in the rain as she knelt down and gathered me into her arms. I shook with renewed strength as I lay in the arms of the one person I had ever truly loved.

"Minami... I-I," I gasped as the tears coursed down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry."

"For what my darling?" she asked me and I brought her hand to my toned stomach. I felt her stiffen a bit but then she relaxed as she nuzzled my wet hair. "I forgive you because..."

"Yes?" I breathed as I looked up into her beautiful face. Minami hesitated for a moment and I silently begged. "Say it, please say it..."

"Because I love you," she sighed and she kissed me then.

It was like no other kiss I had ever received. Jadeites paled compared to hers as her soft lips brushed against my own. This was nothing simple, nothing small... This, this was magical. As our kiss deepened I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to feel her heat and we stayed like that on the ground under the alder tree. It was not chance, it was fate we both realized as our respective powers reacted to the powerful emotions. Our auras flared out, dispelling the rain and drying us both. It was like a flame but was not a normal blaze. It was a _golden flame_.

"I'm sorry," she murmured against my mouth and I wondered why she would say such a thing. "I know, Miya, **I know**. I'm so sorry for your mother..."

"Say no more," I said, placing a finger against her lips. "My love for you taught me to look past that."

"Just one more, my love... I'm so sorry for Kun- Kunzite!"

Minami stood still above me as we both whipped our heads to the edge of the terrace. Within the shadows stood Kunzite, his face obscured by the darkness. I grasped Minami's hand for a moment before she left me to go to him. I was not jealous, I knew now that no matter what we both were destined for each other. I stood there motionless as Minami kissed Kunzite one last time.

"So this is how it is," a voice came from behind me. I pivoted around in fright and I found myself looking into the saddened eyes of Jadeite.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, my eyes cast to the ground.

"And what of o-our child,?" he asked, his voice breaking.

"It will always be our child, Jadeite," I said as I took his hands within my own. "I would never begrudge you that."

"I loved you Miya Adamina," he said as he walked away. "I just wanted you to know that."

* * *

We did not see the two Generals again until the day the black witch came to the Moon Kingdom intent on conquering it. Unbeknown to us she also harbored a love for Endymion and enslaved not only Jadeite and Kunzite but the two remaining Generals as well. I could feel the accusing eyes of Senshi of Mercury and Jupiter upon me as we faced the men that had once been part of our lives. This was the moment I had seen in my younger days and why my sight was blocked from seeing it again. This like everything else that had happened to me was destined from the very beginning. 

Still it hurt to watch my Princess die and the kingdom I had grown to love fall before me. I would have rushed into the battle to protect her but only the grasp of Venus stopped me. There was nothing I could I know that now but nothing prepared me to watch my love be run through. Minami stared into the eyes of Kunzite as she fell to her knees, his sword firmly planted in her abdomen. I screamed and flew towards her but a slash to my side caused me to stumble. Blood spurted from my wound as Jadeite fell upon me, his eyes glazed with spell. He grabbed me by my black hair and pulled my face up towards him.

"I shall cut that abomination from your womb myself," he hissed and true to his words he did. My screams did not deter him and he threw me down beside the fetus of our unborn child. I lay there, wide eye as I watched his boots walk away and I could feel my body become cold with death. A warm hand grasped my own.

"I love you," I breathed.

"I love you too," she murmured drowsily as her heartbeat stilled and Minami Acidalia of Kinsei, Princess of Venus was no more. I look up at my home planet but the heavens became dimmer and dimmer. It hurt to die without knowing what true happiness Minami and I could have had. My sight flared for the last time and I knew with my dying breath that we would be together again... Someday.

The End.

* * *

AN2: Thanks for those who have reviewed, you guys made my day. Just to clarify at the end I meant to show that the only reason Jadeite and Kunzite joined Queen Beryl is because of what happened between them, Minako and Rei. Like they weren't trying to get revenge but more they were so heartbroken that they were easier swayed. And the reason that Ami and Makoto felt as though this was the reason why Jadeite and Nephrite was turned as well. All for one and one for all type mentality and I envision that Kunzite and Jadeite overpowered them with their Dark Kingdom powers. Maybe I should have been more clear about that... Anyways, that's it for now... Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you get a chance

* * *

Disclaimer: We all know who Sailor Moon belongs to but the storyline belongs to me. Please check my user page for important news and updates. Thanks so much for reading. 


End file.
